


First Love

by blessedbychan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: All about Jaemin, Childhood Friends, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedbychan/pseuds/blessedbychan
Summary: Na Jaemin and his first love on a spring day.
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Original Female Character(s), Na Jaemin/Reader
Kudos: 3





	First Love

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this things based on three songs tho:  
> \- Spring Day by BTS  
> \- Twenty Four by EXO  
> \- Going Crazy by EXO.
> 
> Lol, I don't think that the songs relate much. Anyways! Happy reading! Enjoy!!

_Where is she? My first love? I miss you so much, the more i say that, the more I miss you. How have you been my love? Why are we like this now? Why are we not talking to each other anymore? Is it because you have changed or is it because I have changed? Just wait a little bit longer my love, I'll find a way to be with you again, in this upcoming spring day._

Jaemin. every time the name came up she would search for the source, as if she was spelled to follow that boy everywhere. However, she couldn't, because of the gap that they had. Before this, jaemin was her everything. Jaemin was where she told her problem to. Jaemin was the one that would offer his shoulder to lean on but now, it changed as they grow up and started to fall apart.

Jaemin, the most popular boy in the school. Yet never dated anyone, many girl had tried to confess to him but he rejected with the saying he's still waiting for the girl that always have been his first love and if he date anyone while waiting for her, he will feel like he's cheating on her. Hearing this, didn't make people go away but instead making people fall for him more.

Compared to Aireen, who is just one of the hundred girls in their school, Jaemin just couldn't give his attention to her like all the old times. And without them realizing, they were starting to have a gap between each other. the gap that people commonly says as the gap between the 'popular one' and the 'common one'.

It was during spring, the season that both of them love so much, Jaemin was watching the cherry blossom fall while on his way to school and remembered about his first love that also love the spring season. As he arrived at their school, he immediately went to his locker and open it. Suddenly, a lot of cherry blossoms just came out and there a pink letter was seen in between his books. Without reading who it was from, he immediately ope the letter to read as he knows that only one person shall know his locker code.

_Dear Jaemin,_

_Looks like our favorite season has comeback, ey? I've been watching you from a far since you've become so popular and i shouldn't even go near you. I just want to say after all these time with you by my side, made me realise that i love you, and i know you won't accept me as you told everyone that you are waiting for your first love, and i know that it's not me. Because why should I be? I'm not pretty, smart and so not suitable to be by your side. Anyways, I just wanna say that after we fall apart, every time i see you, my heart aches. Like when you were talking and laughing with your new girl friends. I just don't know but my heart aches so much. I don't know what you've done to me to me during all the time that we fell apart. Lastly, it's our last spring together, and i really hope we could fix our relationship. goodbye for now. I Love You Na Jaemin._

_Lots of Love,_

_Kim Aireen._

Without wasting much time, Jaemin ran out of the school and headed to the place that they always go together during spring, he frantically search for Aireen, his first love. As he continued to run he arrived at a big cherry blossom tree but no one was there.

 _"Aireen, where are you? Am I too late?"_ Jaemin lean his head against the tree, a tear left his eyes. He just lost his first love again.

 _"Jaemin, is that you?"_ A soft voice called out his name, but he refused to turn around as he thought that he was going crazy.

 _"Jaemin,, Look at me,,"_ A hand touched his shoulder and turn him around. It was his first love in front of him.

 _"Airee, it's really you, my first love, my everything, I-I-I love you so much,, Please don't leave me again_ " Jaemin hugs her tightly and buried his face in Aireen's neck. Aireen was beyond shocked. She never knew that the first love that she always hear about was her. She smiled softly and pull out from the hug.

_"Jaemin..."_ She cupped Jaemin cheeks and still smiling.

 _"I love you too"_ She lean in and softly kiss Jaemin on his lips. Jaemin kissed back and hold her wrist tighter deepening the kiss. Finally his first love, her verything is in each other hands. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it isn't good but thank you for reading! love you guys lots!


End file.
